


If you say so

by ArkSyil



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, PWP, slut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkSyil/pseuds/ArkSyil
Summary: 伊利亚喝醉了，带着“索罗从前是个婊子，为了情报和谁都干”的怒火冲向了索罗。





	If you say so

**Author's Note:**

> 写肉苦手，请多包容，短篇2300字一发完
> 
> 婊子Solo，有暗示，注意避雷

* * *

 

你回来早了，索罗说。他放下手里的煎锅，顺手关了炉灶的火；不必回头，跌跌撞撞的烈酒气息就是危险警报器。

伊利亚脚步虚浮，像头喝醉的西伯利亚熊一样横冲过来，翻煎蛋般把索罗“翻了个面”，再把他压在灶台边上。两人不相称的身量瞬时显出差别，伊利亚的下身紧紧贴着索罗的小腹。索罗左手捏着平底锅的柄子，右手悬在枪套上。

你喝醉了。他平静地陈述这个事实。伊利亚没有搭腔，那双蓝色宝石看什么都是虚的、听什么都徒增怒火，你是个婊子！极有教养的苏联人破口大骂，他们全都告诉我了！你以前干过什么，和谁干过，我他妈全都知道！他又重复一遍，你这个婊子！

而美国特工似乎并不觉得这是一盆兜头泼下的污水。他只是把手压在对方乱七八糟的心跳上，不觉愤怒也不嫌耻辱、甚至有三分理所当然：我们有特殊的任务需求。人要吃饭、人要花钱、人要做爱，这般理所当然。

我也是特工，我绝不会陪人上床来换取情报！

我们做事方式有些……不一样。索罗笑起来：毕竟你是“危险分子”，而我是“牛仔”。所以——你要为我以前的不贞洁而处罚我吗？

尾音上扬。伊利亚醉得听不出这是调情还是挑衅，但几乎是只凭直觉，他准确地握住了斜后方一把切肉刀的刀柄。硬得发疼的刀锋抵上索罗的喉咙，冰冷的枪口也顶在了伊利亚的腰上。真是令人怀念的老日子；索罗叹了口气，仿佛他脖子上的是玫瑰花刺，手里拿的是求婚戒指。

 

事实证明，用切肉刀来解衣服扣子，真是干脆利落、方便快捷。唯一的缺点是一件衬衫只能用一次。伊利亚就着润滑插进两根手指的时候才突然意识到什么；但索罗永远都是干干净净的。索罗平摊着四肢，满不在乎：也许这是某种天赋。

婊子，伊利亚又咬牙切齿地骂他。

你说是就是吧。

你跟女人……但是你跟男人……伊利亚突然把手指抽出来，湿漉漉地搭在索罗的大腿上。被迫终止的承受方干脆坐了起来，握着伊利亚的阴茎。很难理解吗？索罗的手指在伊利亚的动脉上徘徊；因为你也喜欢男人？伊利亚问。

因为男人也是任务，索罗回答。

那我呢？

你是敌国特工。所以，对，因为我也喜欢男人。

伊利亚懵住了。这头喝醉的毛熊似乎仍在缓慢处理这类似告白的讯息。苏联人实在是没有半点浪漫细胞。

 

索罗的手从他的胸膛滑下去，舌头也从他的脖颈滑下去。直到他轻轻含住了伊利亚的龟头，后者这才回过神来，意识到他正在为自己口交。

索罗趴在床上，裤子褪到脚踝处；衬衫像一块烂布搭在他来的背上，勉强能遮住腰臀，而线条优美也负伤累累的背肌则裸露无遗。伊利亚忍不住要去抚摸，并想这肉体与自己有几分相像。自恋情结。

 

伊利亚的阳具被唾液沾得满是水光。索罗一边上下撸动，一边舔过每一根青筋和龟头上的凹陷。已经被酒精攻陷的伊利亚，本就缺乏自控力，索罗只是轻柔地爱抚着他的阴囊，下一刻就被射了满嘴。

八成是呆住了，伊利亚想；直到他能控制自己不再发抖，索罗才把软下来的阴茎抽出嘴巴。精液已经溢出唇角了，而索罗只是自然地仰头，把它全部喝了下去。

就像伊利亚在冰封的莫斯科湖上所见到过的一只白天鹅。他伸长了脖子，要把冰块吞到肚子里去。

 

婊子。伊利亚第三次骂他，把大拇指插进他的嘴里，硬生生把他整个上身都压在床上。索罗眼花了半秒钟，本能反应占了先机，以惊人力道握住了伊利亚的手臂，要把他甩出去。

但紧迫感转瞬间就消失了。索罗把伊利亚的手轻轻抬起，并再次将他的手掌贴近自己的嘴巴。他亲吻了那只宽厚的手掌，说，你说是就是吧。

 

 

索罗紧窄的甬道裹着阴茎和上面突突跳动的青筋，水声噗滋不停。伊利亚撞击的力道太猛，他偶尔捉不住索罗大开的双腿，后者便向外滑去，连带整根肉棒都滑出体外，留下一个缓慢弥合的小洞。索罗只好用腿缠着伊利亚的腰；那姿势总让他想起柔术和摔跤。

当伊利亚速度慢下来时，索罗会故意每一下都滑得远一些；当伊利亚把他抓回来，他又双腿发力，重重地撞在伊利亚的腰上。三五个来回后，伊利亚终于发现了他的小动作。

操，骚货！

你终于懂得换个词儿了。

 

而索罗下身的小嘴比上面这张还要难缠。它像某种有生命的水生植物，水淋淋地、有节奏地律动着，不论伊利亚捏他的乳头或咬他的下巴，都无法打破这种律动。索罗小得可笑的手不紧不慢地撸动自己的阴茎，你可以先射；伊利亚摩挲着他的嘴唇，索罗近乎恶毒地说，你可以先射。

也许伊利亚在操索罗的屁眼，但索罗在操他的脑子。苏联特工向来倔强，他必须扳回一局；于是他低下头去，用被酒精泡坏的嗓子低声耳语：别担心，我比那些操过你的男人强得多。索罗眨眨眼，难抑的低笑溢出喉咙。我希望是，他回应道，你要再用力些……往里面……你要我……叫出声吗？

你这个婊子！伊利亚恼火地堵住索罗的嘴，冰凉而结实的手臂立即缠了上来，箍着男人的脖子向下压。舌头探进彼此的口腔里，像两根油滑的性器紧贴搅动；更深、更深、更深，把咒骂都吞掉，把呻吟都吞掉，把理智都吞掉……

——酒，——索罗松开他，话语迷蒙，一滴就醉了。

伊利亚把躺着的人抱起来，两具精干的身躯好似融在一起无法分离。索罗落下时，性器像一条蟒蛇，拼了命地往里钻、再钻、再钻，直把他每一根神经都钻断，让他只识得咬这男人的脖颈。苏联人皮糙肉厚随他咬去，但痛感却不会分散下身的快感而是荒谬地叠在一起，伊利亚恍惚以为自己在同一条毒蛇做爱。不是做爱，是动物般的交尾，只剩下本能的绞紧肉壁与疯狂撞击……

索罗体内的肉棒突地涨大一分。伊利亚微微喘气，又向上顶了几下，确保所有精液都射在了索罗后穴里。你可以拔出来的，索罗把手探向腹部快速抽动几下，然后不怀好意地、幼稚地用沾满浊液的手指划过伊利亚的下唇。而后者甚至懒得去擦，只是伸出舌头舔掉。

因为你是个婊子。

你说是就是吧。

 

* * *

END


End file.
